Primalina
|image = Queen Primalina.png|Primalina Primalina (peasant).png|Peasant Primalina (the Royal Defender).png|Royal Defender Young Primalina.png|Young Primalina |caption = Primalina |aliases = Destined One Royal Defender |gender = Female |occupation = Queen of Fun Kingdom |affiliation = Fun Kingdom |species = Human |universe = Heroine of Harmony |voice = Pinkgirl234 |residency = Cloth Kingdom (formerly) Fun Kingdom (currently) |relatives = Primilla (mother) Mightori (father) |status = Alive}} is a girl who formerly hailed from the Simple class and is the current queen of the Fun Kingdom after defeating Glamarossa. She was labeled in the prophecy as the "Destined One" who will defeat Glamarossa and end her reign of darkness over Fun Kingdom. History Primalina's Life Primalina was born in Fun Kingdom from her parents, Primilla and Mightori. But when Queen Glamarossa ordered to find the newly born "Destined One" and the mother , Primilla took Primalina with her and fled to Cloth Kingdom. Primalina then grew up with her mother in Cloth Kingdom. Being a person from the simple class, she only had a simple life: residing in a small house, eating simple food, wearing simple clothing and studying in a rather simple school. Primalina often desired to have other things in life but she learns to be contented with what she has. Primalina earns a living by working as a cotton field caretaker in the vast cotton field in Cloth Kingdom from eight in the morning until six in the evening. Her salary each month ranges from fifteen to twenty pieces of gold, depending on how well she worked each month. Encounter With Riverellie and the Prophecy One sunny Saturday, Primalina visited the Evellan Green Forest to fetch water in the Evellan River when Riverellie appeared before her. Primalina at first got frightened of her because she came to have had knowledge about Riverellie when she was told about the story on how the river princess poured her wrath to the people who brought abused the Evellan Green Forest a few centuries ago. Riverellie admitted that she was intending to harm Primalina at first but then proceeded to assure her that she no longer intends to harm her. When Primalina asked the river princess why she didn't directly hurt her like she intended earlier, Riverllie answered that she cannot harm the Destined One, confusing Primalina. That's when she told Primalina about the prophecy of the "Destined One", the person destined to defeat Glamarossa and end her dark reign over Fun Kingdom. Riverellie then added that Primalina was none other than the "Destined One" and told her that she has to go and save Fun Kingdom. Primalina however, responded that a simple lass like her is not the type of person that can easily defeat a tyrannical queen. Primalina then leaves, only to be stopped a few seconds later by Riverellie so that she can fill her vase with water. An Unexpecting Discovery Primalina went straight home from the forest. At home, she told her mother about her encounter with Riverellie and when asked if she tried to hurt her, Primalina responded that she could have tried to hurt her but she can't because Riverellie can't harm the "Destined One", to which Primalina began to shed more detail about the prophecy of the "Destined One" that Riverellie told her, especially to the part where the princess of the Evallen rivers called her the "Destined One". That's when her mother finally decided to explain to her everything the events beginning from the day she was born and how she fled to the Cloth Kingdom in order to protect Primalina. When Primalina questioned why her mother had not told her this, Primilla responded that Primalina wouldn't understand her so she waited for the right time and day when she would finally tell Primalina the prophecy about her but added that she loved her so much that she only wanted to protect her daughter. Shocked and puzzled, Primalina responded that she can't be that person in the prophecy to defeat Glamarossa and that it has to be someone else who has to defeat her before heading to her room. The Ultimate Decision Primalina thought over to herself for a long time about all the things her mother told her. As she did so, she pondered over the part where her mother mentioned about her father's death caused by Glamarossa. She had been thinking about it for a long time when her mother called her for dinner. During the meal, Primilla apologized to her daughter for withholding all the things she told her for a long time and hoped that Primalina isn't furious with her, to which Primalina responded that it was fine and that she isn't holding any grudges. Silence followed after the small conversation when Primalina broke it by declaring that she made up her mind to go to Fun Kingdom in order to defeat Glamarossa. Her mother got shocked and frantically begged Primalina not to go to Fun Kingdom as she will only get harmed there. Primalina persisted with her decision, telling her mother that she can't escape what was destined for her and there is no other person that can make the queen pay for all her wicked deeds but Primalina herself. Finally, Primalina was allowed by her mother to go, much to Primalina's gratitude and decided to set the day of her departure to Fun Kingdom on Sunday next week. Departure Primalina Appearance Primalina has a fair complexion, fuchsia eyes, and a long red hair with curves at the end. While she was a peasant, she usually dons a grayish pink dress with balloon sleeves and grayish blue hem with flat shoes that matches her dress's dominant color. When she transformed into her defense form, the colors of her dress and shoes brightened. A few other details were added into her defense form too: the dominant pink color of her dress glittered, a deep pink cloth with purple pearls sewn on the hem hung from the waistline and around the sides of the dress, a light blue sash was tied around her waist, her already-glittered flat shoes earned short heels and light blue bows, Primalina wore purple pearl bracelets around both wrists as well as a purple pearl necklace around her neck and lastly, a deep pink crown with a light blue diamond and round gems rested on her head. Skills and Abilities As Primalina progressed on her journey to Fun Kingdom, she learned new moves that she can perform with her wandinata as well as gained herself new powers when she achieved her Royal Defender form. The following is a list of all the moves that Primalina can perform with her wandinata: *'Flower Shield' - Primalina can form a pink outlined flower shield by simply rotating her wandinata continuously. The shield will disappear once Primalina stops rotating her wandianta. *''' Personality Primalina is a generous, kind, friendly, courageous and a powerful girl. She would do everything in order to protect everyone she loves dear, especially if she has to involve herself in dangerous or risky situations. Primalina at first felt unprepared and nervous when she found out about her destiny to defeat Glamarossa but as she met new allies along her journey, she learned to overcome her lack of confidence and developed the full courage to fulfill her destiny. When she turned into a queen, Primalina had a hard time getting used to living a life full of luxury and power, considering that she had turned wealthy and that she has the power over her kingdom and since she originated from the Simple class, she never experienced having or trying things that a wealthy and a powerful person has. However, she soon got used to her wealthy life as she learned to trust herself and learned that its not the pretty dresses, the gold and gems, the jewelry, the ability to speak in a formal or royal-like manner or the skill to dance well that makes her a queen but it's her heart of goodness and kindness that makes her one. Primalina is also a devoted and faithful lover to Ellonandro, to which she even stated that there is no other man for her but him. Gallery Queen Primalina (It will be my pleasure!).png|It will be my pleasure! Primalina in her sleepwear.png|Primalina in her sleepwear Primalina power glow (pre-transformation).png|Primalina's magical pre-trasnformation Primalina power glow.png|Primalina's magical post-transformation Queen_Primalina_(golden_frame)_copy.PNG|Primalina's border frame artwork Trivia *Primalina's previous character name was "Pinkalina". It was changed to "Primalina" because the former name didn't sound formal enough. *Primalina's design is the same as that of Elementia's. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Pinkgirl234 Category:Protagonists Category:Good